User blog:Vicki Paris`/JadaJasmin123
Be a True Halo♥Stay true to yourself♥ Team Infinity JadaJasmin123 USA Contents http://jadajasmin123.wikia.com/wiki/JadaJasmin123_Wiki# hide#Early start of Msp #Bullying and Pressure ##The bullying and pressure started when Jada was buying one of the users gilrfriends Jasmine114133 looks. Appartently Jasmine didn't want Jada buying her looks so she blocked her. Jada was just a fan of her fashion and liked her style which inspired her to bring out her fashion side. Jada was getting popular on Jasmine's looks even while Jasmine still kept her blocked. Jasmine later unblocked her and was spamming Jada's Guestbook on how she stole her looks and she's going to get beat up and everything. Jada started getting hate messages and random people writing in her Guestbook. Jada didn't take it nicely she started spamming Jasmine's Guestbook with hate also. Jasmine's boyfriend joe3035 made a movie called "My Life" on the situation making it even worse. Jada wasn't let all the bullying and pressure from other people keep her down she still stood strong. Later, Jasmine apologized about her way of handling things the two became friends, Jada also apologized for not giving her the credit that she deserved, and not asking first. Two months later Jasmine114133 deleted herself due to troubles. #True freinds #Team Infinity & Popularity #Supporter #Movies #♥ True Halo♥ #Appearance #Personal facts Early start of MspEdit When Jada first started moviestarplanet she was very unpopular she had little clothes and , no fashion sense. She started in January of 2012. The first year she often would log on that was before she knew about msp. Jada has been bullied by many of the users because her low fashion sense and since she did not have alot clothes at all. Later on Jada was hacked by a moviestar who took everything she had , she reported it and later on she got all her clothes back. Later in the year Jada started to log on much more because she felt that she was way behind. The year 2013 Jada started to sky rocket through levels in one month she got through 4 levels staight. During that time she met her once long time boyfriend Justin Bieber who she married , due to some changes the couple broke up 4 months later. But Jada kept going Bullying and PressureEdit The bullying and pressure started when Jada was buying one of the users gilrfriends Jasmine114133 looks. Appartently Jasmine didn't want Jada buying her looks so she blocked her. Jada was just a fan of her fashion and liked her style which inspired her to bring out her fashion side. Jada was getting popular on Jasmine's looks even while Jasmine still kept her blocked. Jasmine later unblocked her and was spamming Jada's Guestbook on how she stole her looks and she's going to get beat up and everything. Jada started getting hate messages and random people writing in her Guestbook. Jada didn't take it nicely she started spamming Jasmine's Guestbook with hate also. Jasmine's boyfriend joe3035 made a movie called "My Life" on the situation making it even worse. Jada wasn't let all the bullying and pressure from other people keep her down she still stood strong. Later, Jasmine apologized about her way of handling things the two became friends, Jada also apologized for not giving her the credit that she deserved, and not asking first. Two months later Jasmine114133 deleted herself due to troubles.Edit True freindsEdit After all the trouble with Jasmine, Jada kept low and became best friends with Skull ninja 1 who became very close. Skull and Jada started sometimes dressing as Twins . They were on and off bestfreinds. during that time Jada started dating boyfriend suckerfree123 they were totally in love. They were the prize couple. They were going on their 5 month anniversary when sucker suddenly deleted himself, which locked Jada's fourth spot. Jada currently isn't able to date anymore since moviestarplanet hasn't fixed her fourth spot. During that time Skull helped support Jada on keeping her head up. Through thick and thin skull was always there for her. Skull and Jada are two geuine freinds. Out of all the besties and freinds Jada has every had skull was the one. Team Infinity & Popularity Edit On July 21st 2014 Jada and her long time best freind skull created a team called "Team Infinity". Jada came up with the idea of creating a Team and she told her best freind skull about it. Jada and Skull were stuck on the name to call their Team ,Jada came up with the Socializ which they both decided was not that good. They finally finalized on the name "Infinity" skull saying it was a good name, Jada saying Infinity is her favorite car. Jada thought it shouldn't be just two of them so she made an Artbook asking for some girls to make the Infinity crew who she called "The Infinity Girls" the girls who have Team spirit. She instantly got offers ellierose,and cutestuff. She added them to the Infinity Girls excited that she had a crew. Later that day they added a new girl to the Infinity girls "fantage" who wanted to join. The girls had a meeting on how they would become more well none. Jada and Skull were a little on edge becasue since they weren't VIP they didn't know how to be popular. Since they weren't VIP they said they would get popular another way. They had faith that they would become the Top Moviestars one day and be an Inspiratioin to moviestarplanet being the tops without VIP. The only VIP in "The Infinity Girls" was cutestuff. On July 22nd Jada made a artbook " Team Infinity Join ♥" telling more information on the Team she got new recruits instantly on joining Team Infinity. During the time of making the new Team Jada began a private realationship with "partyparadise" who accepted that she couldn't date because of her tecnical problems the previous year with her fourth spot. Radomly Jada began to give out autos and wishlist to her supporters who she calls "Halos" stating " My Supporters bring a ray of sunshine to my day so I call them Halos". During the week Jada became more popular with her Supporters which helped her Make it to level 20. While Jada was getting supported her bestie Skull made it to level 18 with also the help of Jada. The two besties became Popular with the Halos and Team which they adore. Jada became popular when she was on the log in screen moviestars couldn't believe it they wrote in her Guestbook and make Artbooks about it. Even her Best freind Kaitlyln who joined Team Infinity and helped supppot Jada SupporterEdit Jada was always the one to suppport. But to help her supporters more she gave out wishlist and autos. She help support them to the next level. One particular moveistar bunny12345678908 she didn't have anything but Jada fixed that by, giving her unwanted clothes that she didn't want to help her out. Kaitlyn her new bestie freind made a Arbook helping out Jada with her Team and helping her level up. Jada taking the support as her time to support help Kaitlyn level herself up. July 25th 2014 Jada gave her supporters Wishlist and auto's to level themselves up. She put them in her Short Movies to help level up MoviesEdit Jada was always a huge fan of Short movies. She has watched thousands of them to level herself up. Jada made money making lots of Short Movies for moviestars who needed fast cash and fame. The Best movie of hers is "New Guy" she made a thousand on. Her newest movie is "Lost without You" she had stopped that for a while to make more short movies. The newest movie that came out on July 25th is "No More I Love You's" which will be contiued soon ♥ True Halo♥Edit True Halo is a supporter who is always their for you. I have Halo because my supporters brighten my day up with a Halo of light. When I first stared my Team in last July I did'nt know I would make it but the help of supportes and most of all Skull who has always helped support me in everything I love her for that so much. Furthermore, a True Halo who support you in your time of need. They will help you always and be loyal. AppearanceEdit Jada is always changing the way she looks changing her skin tone and makeup. Jada's previous skin tone is taned. She has a straight nose and dark red lips. you never know when she will change it again . Personal factsEdit *Jada's real name is Jada nickname Jay *Jada loves Chinese food *She's a teenager *She enjoys chocolate and Ding Dongs *She loves reading books and writing poetry Category:Blog posts